The Phantom Potion
by Zackysnotwacky2004
Summary: Hermione's dying, and Harry may have to join forces with Proffesor Snape to save her. I'm not the best with summary's so could you just give it a chance.
1. Lost Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

The Phantom Potion

Chapter 1

Harry woke up to find his world crashing down around him. The one true love of his life, Hermione was dying. She lay in the hospital wing unconscious, unable to speak or move. It seemed that she was slowly slipping from his grip. All he had were lost memories and unspoken feelings. He longed to tell Hermione about his true feelings, but could never muster up the courage to tell her. So Harry lay in his four-poster bed letting his feelings all come out. An unwanted tear rolled down Harry's cheek. Slowly he wiped it away and stared at the ceiling thinking of lost love.

Just then he heard Ron standup. Harry quickly changed the sadness on his face to a blank expression as he swung his feet out of bed. Ron, knowing Harry for 6 years now could sense when there was something bothering Harry. "What's wrong?" Ron asked, already knowing it was Hermione's condition that was bothering Harry. Ron didn't know how much Hermione had really meant to Harry.

"Nothing Harry replied", but he didn't really mean it. He never shared his true feelings with any one, and that was the one mistake he made with Hermione. Harry felt ashamed of his cowardice, this being his sixth year and he hadn't been able to tell one of his best friends his true feelings.

Nothing else was said until breakfast. Harry looked across the large table to see Ron looking crestfallen. Then Harry changed his glance to the Raven-Claw table. He saw Cho laughing and talking with her friends. Not a care in the world. Harry remembered back to the relationship that he had with her the year before. It was a scattered mess. Harry felt if Cho had tried to use him to help forget her sad memories of Cedric. She soon found out that not anyone or anything could take the place of Cedric.

"Harry!" Ron yelled across the table. Harry was quickly brought back to the present. "Your going to miss your first class." Harry looked around to see the Great Hall almost empty. He had spent too much time on his useless memories that he didn't have time to see Hermione in the Hospital wing. He chugged his way up the marble steps to his first class, The History of Magic. As he sat in class he couldn't keep himself from thinking of Hermione. What else was there to say? He loved her, and there was nothing he could do to save her, for she was bitten by a silver snake. The snake had lived in the Forbidden Forest. It had the power to imprison ones sole and mind in an unbreakable fortress. The snake had bitten Hermione in her left ankle while they were in Care of Magical Creatures Class. Hagrid, their teacher wasn't punished for Herminie's condition. His class was just suspended until the silver snake was found.

The bell sounded, and Harry almost fell out of his seat. He had wasted another portion of is day on memories. Ron approached Harry and told him every thing was going to be alright. But it wasn't. For the next two classes Harry had kept to himself, thinking about any thing that would take his mind off of Hermione. Suddenly it was lunch time. The day continued pretty much like it had before until his Occlumency lesson after dinner with Professor Snape. Harry dreaded these lessons although he was learning a lot of useful information. He walked down to Snape's dungeon, and knocked on the giant wooden doors.

"Come in." said an eerie voice from somewhere in the room. Harry walked in to see Snape's black eyes staring right at him. Even though Snape detested Harry, he found enough sympathy within himself to try to comfort him. "I'm sorry about Hermione." He said. This sounded weird to Harry, for he had never heard Snape even mutter a word of kindness towards any one. He was surprised and astounded at this new found attitude from Snape.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now." Harry replied trying to pursue Snape's good attitude.

"Maybe there is something that _we _could do to help her." Snape said in a mildly nice voice." Then Snape told Harry all about the Phantom potion. It would allow him to temporarily turn into a phantom and enter Hermione's mind. After he was in her mind, he could communicate with her and maybe find away to rescue her from her clairvoyant prison. Once inside her mind, he might be able to find away to help her.


	2. A Trap

The Phantom Potion chapter 2

Harry was unsure if Snape was telling the truth. Why would Snape choose now to try and help Harry? It all was happening too fast. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Potter, you selfish little brat," Snape's rudeness had returned. "I'm not just helping you, I'm helping Dumbledore too. If the Ministry of Magic ever found out that there were silver snakes in the forbidden forest, the school would be shut down!"

"Oh," Harry replied. He thought the whole thing was phony. He didn't trust Snape. Not now, not ever. He had no other choices, he was going to have to trust Snape and enter Hermione's mind. Harry nodded, and Snape flashed a quick smile, but took it away just as fast as it came. He led Harry over to his potions cabinet and gave him a giant ancient book which seemed to way a ton.

"Look in the index and find the phantom potion," Said Snape. It took Harry forever to find it. Finally he turned to the correct page and read off the ingredients while Snape removed them from the cabinet. There were over 25 different ingredients. The last ingredient was very peculiar, a tear from the victim of the snake. The potion took a week to brew and Harry wasn't sure that he could wait that long to help Hermione.

Snape told him to run up to the infirmary, and collect a tear from Hermione's dry eyes.

Harry raced out of the wooden doors as fast as he could. He heard Snape call after him, DONT GET COUGHT!

Harry could see madam Promfery nursing a 1st year Hufflepuff who's head was at least 5 times bigger than usual. Harry went up behind madam Promfery, and muttered a spell. "Pertrificus Tortillas!" Instantly she froze in her place.

Harry crept over to Hermione and looked at the horror of her expression. He pointed his wand at her cold eyelids and said "extracto". Slowly Hermione's tear ducts began to work over time, and tears passed thru the air into a tiny bottle that Harry had conjured earlier.

Harry ran out of the infirmary, but before he left he lifted the spell from madam Promfery.

Down in the dungeons Harry found Snape already mixing the ingredients to the potion over a small fire. "Do you have the tears?" Snape asked in a snide voice. 'Yes, I have tem' replied Harry halfheartedly. Still hurt from seeing Hermione's poor condition.

The next day Harry woke up to find Hermione awake and full of life. She ran up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Harry looked her in the eye and began kissing her. It was a deep fulfilling kiss that told Harry that everything was okay, and that he had finally awoken from that horrible dream. But suddenly he heard some one screaming his name.

It was Ron, Harry had been dreaming the whole time. 'What were you dreaming about? I've been calling your name for ten minutes.

'What. Huh. Oh, nothing' Harry lied. He didn't want Ron to know his hidden feelings for Hermione. Half of him wanted to rescue her because she was one of his closest friends, the other half wanted to rescue her because of the love he had for her.

The rest of the week slowly passed as Harry's wait for the Phantom Potion to finish brewing came to an end. Finally the Friday morning sun crept into view. Harry was eager to get out of his classes today. Tonight he would rescue Hermione from her clairvoyant prison.

After dinner, Harry raced from the great hall down to Snape's dungeon. Harry entered the dungeon without the slightest knock. "Is it ready?" Harry asked.

"Of course it's ready!" Snape replied in a nasty voice. Harry silently rejoiced as he prepared for Hermione's rescue. Snape told Harry the instructions for using the Phantom Potion. He was to drink the potion, and touch heads with her. Harry nodded and ran to the door. Before he left, he said something he rarely said to Snape, "Thanks."

"_No," he said, "thank you"_ smiling deviously. Harry found himself in the infirmary. Madam Promfery had already gone to sleep. Harry crept across the white tiled floor to Hermione's bed. He drank the entire potion, and touched his head with Hermione's. Harry felt a warm sensation through his whole body. He was evaporating into the air. Harry was now a shapeless mist, floating in the air. Then he swooped down under Hermione's eye lids. Harry was inside of Hermione's mind at last. He felt the surge of power inside her brain, but he also felt the loneliness that she was feeling.

"Hermione," Harry screamed. He could his voice echo for a very long while until he heard the familiar voice of his friend.

"Harry," she said, "is it really you?"

"Yes", Harry replied as a tear was forming in his eye. Harry could see Hermione in all of her wonderful beauty. They hugged; _it was for real this time,_ Harry thought to himself. "I'm so glad you're here, but how exactly did you get here?" Hermione asked. Harry told Hermione the story of how Snape helped him, but he left out his dreams and feelings. When he was thru, Hermione had a perplexing look on her face.

"Whats the matter?" Harry asked her?

"How exactly do you plan for us to get out of here?" Hermione asked. Harry was speechless. He silently beat himself up for not asking Snape for the directions to get out of Hermione's brain, he was just so wrapped up in rescuing her, he forgot that he needed a way to get out.


End file.
